


An Odd Collision

by gaarasgiver



Category: Naruto, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also Some Straight Relationships lol, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, This is My First Fic so..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgiver/pseuds/gaarasgiver
Summary: This takes place after the Pain Arc and pretend the village is back to normal! Also Sasuke came back to the village.. Team 7 is overworked and tired from all the fighting.. So what if their Sensei told them that they are going on a vacation.. to a private academy where your graded on your gambling skills? What could go wrong!? Something awakens in all of the Team 7 members and it becomes a crazy mess of jealousy throughout the whole group and some of students at this academy gambling.. We are in for a long ride of jealousy, love, and all out hysterical situations!
Relationships: Jabami Yumeko/Saotome Mary, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Odd Collision

An Odd Collision (Lets pretend Sasuke returned to Konoha at some point in Shippuden for this fanfic to make sense.

The entire story of Naruto takes place in a world of shinobi and harsh ideals. Although, what if the world of Naruto interfered with a completely different reality, the one with a bunch of horny gambling lesbians. (Kakegurui)

After Naruto had defeated Pain and the village Hidden in The Leaf had finally been restored, all their citizens were long overdue of a break. Well they sure did strike lucky this time as Kakashi Sensei had called the first Team 7 meeting in a very long time. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai were called to meet at the main gates of Konoha with a bag packed with whatever necessities they may need for a presumably great in length vacation. While Team 7 waited for Kakashi, (as usual) , Sakura kept making googly eyes at Sasuke whilst Sai was attempting to make conversation with Naruto.

“Hmm.. I wonder where Kakashi Sensei is going to take us, another mission maybe,” Naruto thought aloud to himself as he casually brought both of his hands behind his head and began to pace in front of the main gates leading to Konoha.

“Well, I did overhear a conversation Kakashi was having with Lady Hokage, and it appears that we are going out of the country, but I don’t know where to..” Sai said dully as he casually slung his arm around Naruto..

To his surprise, Naruto didn’t go ballistic like the last time Sai tried to put his arm around Naruto. Sai was able to tell that Naruto is beginning to become more patient with him and his lack of understandings of emotions (in some aspects), and he did greatly appreciate that, even though he may not have shown it.

Sasuke had recently returned to the village so he had a long of things to get used to, like this new team member of theirs, Sai. Sasuke didn’t particularly like Sai because he was almost emotionless, but for all the right reasons, or that’s how Sasuke thought of it. There was another reason Sasuke didn’t like Sai, but we all know Sasuke had too big of an ego to acknowledge it, I mean, we sure know why. (WinkWonk)

As Sai had his arm around Naruto, Sasuke glared at the shared contact between the 2 boys. He felt an inner sting in him but he didn’t know what the feeling was so, he decided to call it anger. His brows furrowed at the sight of the boys having their arms linked, but he tried his best to not display any of his so called anger on his face. He felt as if he had been replaced by Sai, but he knows he doesn’t have the right to feel this way considering all of the terrible things he has done towards Naruto and the rest of the Leaf Village.

All 4 students had been stopped in their train of thought as Kakashi approached them (being over an hour late as usual). Kakashi clapped his hands together as he took a sharp breathe. 

“Well, you all might be wondering, where are we taking a vacation to. Before anyone tries and to talk over me, let me explain. We will be going to a place called Hyakkaou Private Academy, a school where students are evaluated solely on their skills of gambling. This means none of you will be allowed to use any form of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutstu, or any jutsu in general while attending this academy. We will only be there for about 2 weeks and I was warned about some of the students there said to be a little unstable but nothing too bad.. Ha..” Kakashi calmly explained to his students.

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he had 7 heads, Sakura looked concerned, Sai slightly raised his eyebrows (meaning even he got shocked), and Sasuke just rolled his eyes, somethings never change as they say..

“W-wait.. So sensei, we won’t be fighting at all once we enter this school?!” Naruto asked even though he knew the answer to this question, (or so he thought).

“You’ll see.” Kakashi said with a devious smirk which was hidden to those around him by his mask.

“Let’s get going.” Kakashi muttered under his breath while making way towards the carriage.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please forgive me if it’s not good! Constructive criticism is appreciated! I’ll try and update this every 2-3 days.. Yes this chapter is really short so I will have the next one posted tomorrow.


End file.
